


you were holding my soul in your hands

by peachesandlesbians



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Multi, No Angst, actually inspired my first experience, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesandlesbians/pseuds/peachesandlesbians
Summary: Andy tries on a face mask for the first time.
Relationships: Emily Charlton/Andrea Sachs, Emily Charlton/Miranda Priestly, Emily Charlton/Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	you were holding my soul in your hands

Andy thought her complete obliviousness of fashion was the height of her ignorance. Thinking back on these days where she didn’t know how to spell Gabbana was one of the most cringe-worthy moments in her life. Or perhaps it was her cerulean sweater moment, though she could see the amusement in that. But she overcame her absentmindedness and was all the much better for it. Or, well, she would be, but Emily had other thoughts.

“You’ve never tried a face mask?” Emily shrieked, gaping at Andy. “How—are you—what?”

“Careful, Andrea,” Miranda murmured from her seat on the bed. “You’ve broken our angel.”

Even Miranda’s praise could not deter Emily. “Andy! Are you serious?”

“Dead serious.”

“Oh, my god. I mean, I knew you had no fashion sense—”

“Hey!”

“—But not trying a face mask? How do you look like that all the time—” Emily gestured toward Andy with her hands “—and not take care of yourself?”

Andy was torn between frowning and laughing. “First, I don’t think using a face mask is directly related to fashion.”

“It’s a beauty product!”

“And second, how can you manage to insult and compliment me in the same breath?”

Emily huffed. “It’s a talent. My talent, to be specific.” 

“Yes, I’m well aware of that fact.” Andy watched with fondness as Miranda rolled her eyes and tugged Emily into her lap, apparently done with their faux-argument. Or perhaps wishing to distract her with other more important matters. Like capturing her lips in a heated kiss, for example. That was extremely important.

They looked so good together. Emily’s new-found confidence was absolutely captivating, and Miranda somehow managed to dress in a way that complemented Emily’s clothes, accenting both their beauty. 

“Are you done staring?” Emily broke away long enough to ask. 

“No, actually, I’m rather enjoying the view.” 

It was a struggle, but Emily pressed her hands to Miranda’s chest in a futile attempt to get her insistent kisses to stop. Andy had to hide her grin at that. “Just get over here, Andy.”

“Or what?”

“Let me put it this way. Come here and give me a good orgasm, and I’ll help you put on a face mask.”

Andy threw her head back and laughed. God, she loved her so much. “I don’t see how that benefits me,” she replied, but still went willingly into Emily’s arms. Nothing, not even a crappy deal, could stop her from touching her lovers.

* * *

“So! Face mask time?” Emily asked after multiple rounds of love-making. All three of them were naked, sweaty, and exhausted. Was it really the best time?

“Now?”

“Yes. Well, actually.” Emily wrinkled her nose. “After a shower, perhaps.”

“That’s what I thought, honey.” Andy chuckled and made her way to the bathroom, putting some extra sway in her hips if Emily was watching. With a quick glance over her shoulder, it was apparent Emily was watching. Miranda, too.

In the privacy of Miranda’s bathroom ( _their_ bathroom), Andy allows her smile to grow. Though, there’s really no need to hide. Not anymore. Once everything settled in their relationship, there was no need for hurt that was pushed away or secrets kept. Truths flowed freely, along with smiles and love. 

They also had their fair share of amusement. Like now. Andy shook her head. Only Emily could convince her to do something she had never thought of before.

With a strange mixture of excitement and trepidation, Andy finished her shower and dried herself as quickly as possible. “Emily!” she called. “I’m ready now.”

“Wonderful.” Emily barged into the bathroom, not even bothering to knock. Water dripped from the ends of her hair. She must have showered in the guest bathroom. “Rub this on your face. Just a little squirt.”

“What is it?” Andy eyed the bottle Emily handed her. There were too many kinds of bottles that each promised to be better than the other. Too many choices made her head spin, so she always threw up her hands and swore off having a twenty-step beauty ritual. 

“A cleanser for your face, silly.”

“I already washed my face, though.”

“Shh, you talk too much.”

“Thanks, I love you too.” Andy snorted but began rubbing the cleanser on her face. It didn’t feel too bad, actually. A little cold, but, well, _cleansing_. 

“Okay, I need to take out the mask. Hold onto it.” Emily plopped a wet square onto Andy’s palm, and she let out an involuntary yelp. It was warm and squishy and a little bit slimy. In other words, gross.

“Em, why does it feel so weird?” 

“Because you’re a giant baby.”

“Rude.” As Emily carefully unfolded the mask, Andy studied how it shimmered in the light and was actually quite thin and smooth. 

But when Emily held up the face mask in all its glory, Andy forgot all her nerves and burst out laughing. It wasn’t her fault at all. But she wasn’t told that the mask was white, nor was she told she would look like a ghost with it on.

“Oh, god, I can’t wear that. You won’t be able to see me, Em!”

She rolled her eyes, but the corners of her mouth curved upwards. “It’s not that bad.” Rasing the mask up, Emily expected Andy to stop joking around, but she did the opposite of that.

Andy fled the room—or attempted to, making contact with Miranda’s chest as she entered the bathroom. “No, I’m scared! Miranda, help me!” 

“What in God’s name is going on here?” Was that a flicker of amusement she saw in Miranda’s eyes? Surely it was. 

“Andy is acting like a 10-year-old.”

“The mask looks scary, and it feels like slime!” Andy whined, wrapping her arms around Miranda’s waist. “Please rescue me.”

“I see what you mean about acting ten.” Miranda sniffed and, in an entirely callous gesture, spun Andy around and held her in place. 

“Et tu, Brute?” Sighing, Andy closed her eyes, reading herself to her face of being possessed by a supernatural entity. But hey, what a way to go.

Except, Andy couldn’t stop laughing enough for Emily to put the face mask on her. Each time Emily got close, Andy blew a raspberry, making the mask flap up. Finally, Emily muttered, “Oh, bloody hell” and pressed the mask on every free spot she could feel. 

As one might point out, that wasn’t the correct way to apply a mask. Therefore, they couldn’t be surprised when the mask covered Andy’s eyes and even went into her mouth. She couldn’t be surprised, but she sure could be upset. 

“You’re killing me, Em!” 

“Bollocks, sorry.” She adjusted her mask, poking Andy in the eye in the process. “There. Is that any better?”

“Um, not really.” Oh, wow, the mask really was slimy. And cold. So gross. Zero out of ten, would not recommend. 

“Oh, hush, you.” With ease, Emily applied the mask in such a perfect way Andy couldn’t help but be jealous. Of course, Emily looked flawless and normal, the opposite of Andy. “Would you like one, Miranda?”

“No, thank you, my darling.” The corners of Miranda’s mouth ticked upward. “I’ll enjoy watching Andrea make a fool out of herself.”

“Ha. Ha. So funny.” She crosses her arms, scowling. “Now what?”

“Now, we wait!” said Emily.

* * *

Waiting sucked. For five minutes, it sucked, but for fifteen minutes, it sucked even more. 

But finally, _finally_ , it was time to get rid of the stupid, itchy, weird mask. Andy ripped off the mask, and yes, she did feel clean. 

But maybe that was because of Emily. Emily’s hands, cupping her face. Stroking her cheek as if she was made of glass, a tender look sparkling in her eyes. It had been a while since anyone looked at Andy like that. Like she was being reborn. 

“See?” Emily’s voice was hushed. “Not too bad.”

Andy turned her head to kiss Emily’s palm, lingering to soak up all the warmth she could. “Not too bad at all.” 

_“You were holding my soul in your hands. You could mould it any way you liked.”_ — Violet Trefusis.


End file.
